Never Piss Off a Witch
by forsaken2003
Summary: Never take the last chocolate bar from a PMSing witch!


Title: Never Piss Off a Witch  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Never take the last chocolate bar from a PMSing witch!  
>WarningsSpoilers: NFA  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Fall_for_sx: 2014

Xander and Willow were spending some quality best friend time together on Halloween. Buffy, Spike and a few other slayers out hunting down a new demon. Xander would have loved to have spent the night with Spike, watching horror movies with him and pretending they scared him so Spike would snuggle him. But Xander and Willow hadn't had a lot of time with each other in a long time so this was nice too.

They were watching Hocus Pocus, a movie they'd watch every year since it had come out. They were also binging on chocolate. The best part of Halloween as a kid. Though Xander's dad usually confiscated half of it every year. The movie was on pause while Willow took a bathroom break. Xander looked through the bowl of chocolates and found a Snickers. The last Snickers. Score! He ripped it open and popped it into him mouth. 

"Alexander Lavelle Harris, tell me that was not the last Snickers!" Willow all but screeched at him.

"Uh…" Xander said causing chocolate and saliva to dribble down his chin.

Willow stormed over to the bowl pulling bar after bar out only to find there were indeed no more Snickers. When she looked up at Xander her eyes were black. "I can't believe you ate the last one! You know Snickers are my favorite! How could you be so selfish?!" She growled at him.

Xander crawled on the couch away from Willow eventually falling off the other side. He should have known he usually kept track of these days especially being friends with so many females. Willow Rosenberg was PMSing. And Xander had majorly fucked up. "I'm sorry, Wills. I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you weren't!" Willow barked out. "When you see chocolate you just dive right in. Not thinking maybe someone else might want! Well I've had enough, buster! Time for you to learn your lesson."

"What are you going to do?" Xander asked fearfully. How had such a good night turned into a nightmare?

Willow began chanting in Latin. Xander cursed and promised that he would learn Latin one day. Suddenly his entire body started to tickle. When he looked down at his hands Xander realized he could see through them. His head shot up. "Willow, what have you done to me?"

"Just a little spell. I've turned you into a ghost," Willow said sounding like her old self.

"You… you what?" Xander screamed. He went to use the couch to pull himself up but he ended up falling through the couch.

Willow giggled.

"Willow, change me back… now!" Xander told her angrily.

"Nope. Can't," Willow giggled again. "It will wear off tomorrow morning. Until than consider yourself as Casper the friendly ghost."

"I was going to have sex with Spike tonight though! We were going to wear costumes and everything!" Xander complained. "Do you know how long it took me to convince him of that?"

Willow's blushed at the thought of Xander and Spike having sex in Halloween costumes. "Well that will teach you not to piss off a witch, won't it?"

Xander stormed out of her apartment (right through the door). Now he had to walk three miles because he couldn't drive his car. This night was getting better and better. He hoped Willow felt terrible about this once she became her normal, nice self. "Spike, is going to be so mad!"

By the time Xander got back to his and Spike's place, Spike was already home drinking a beer watching TV in a Zorro costume. From the black hat all the way down to the black boots. If Xander could have he would have gotten hard. "Hey, you look amazing."

Spike jumped up and went into defense mode. His arms were up and his hands made into fists. He didn't hear the door open. "Xander?" Spike instantly put his arms down. He smiled. "You scared me. So how do I look?" Spike did a little spin causing the cape to twirl.

"You look… amazing! I told you, you would!" Xander exclaimed. He brought up his hand to touch Spike's chest only for it to go through him.

Spike jumped back a look of horror in his eyes. "You're dead!" He realized that he couldn't hear Xander's glorious heart beating.

"What? No, of course not!" Xander argued. "Willow turned me into a ghost because I took the last Snickers bar."

"She turned you into a ghost because you ate the last bloody Snickers?" Spike's eyes turned yellow. "I'm going to kill her!" He pulled off his hat and mask and made his way towards the door. Xander stood in front of him only to have Spike walk right through them. They both froze. It was a weird feeling. Spike actually felt warm to Xander while Xander just felt cold.

"Woah," Xander said as he turned around to look at Spike.

Spike shuddered. He remembered that feeling all too well when he was in LA. He didn't like it then and he didn't like it now. When Xander went to step closer Spike backed away. 

"Spike?" Xander asked, sounding hurt.

"Sorry, pet, it's not you. It's… what you are that's freaking me out. Too many bad memories," Spike explained.

It clicked for Xander. He was going to kill Willow for doing this to Spike! "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't even think. This wasn't supposed to happy. Are we ever going to have a normal Halloween?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath… well your breath," Spike said as he sat down on the couch. He rested his head in his hands. "So much for out romantic night."

"Just because we can't do sexy stuff but that doesn't mean _you_ can't do sexy stuff," Xander said with a grin.

Spike lifted his head and looked at Xander confusion written all over his face. "What are you talking about, Xan?"

"I know my equipment is out of commission for the time being." Xander proved that by his hand going through his lower extremities. "But you can touch yours."

Spike's eyes widened as he realized what Xander was saying. "You mean…"

"Yup." Xander's eyes wandered over Spike's body. "Let's see some skin, baby!"

"Let's go to the bed," Spike said. He let Xander go ahead of him. He took an unneeded breathe. This was weird, even for him. When he got into their bedroom Xander was standing in front of the dresser with a perfect view of the bed.

Xander smiled at Spike. "I wish I could kiss you."

"I do too, pet," Spike said as he started to undress. "I have to admit this is a little weird."

Xander tilted his head. "You never did this with Dru?"

Spike snorted. "When it came to everyone else I'd been in a relationship with besides you it was always about them in bed."

"Wow…" Xander said with a frown. "That's really sad."

Spike shrugged. "That's just the way it was."

"That's not how it is with me… is it?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Never," Spike said instantly. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Xander had to stop himself from trying to touch Spike. It would just weird them both out and completely ruin the mood. "Good."

Spike pulled of his pants. Xander was not shocked to see that Spike wasn't wearing underwear. They only got in the way after all. Spike held out his arms letting Xander see everything. "You like?"

"Do a spin for me," Xander said, his voice hoarse. He let out a little cough.

"Like this?" Spike asked as he did a nice slow spin. When he turned back to face Xander he discovered that ghosts could drool. Interesting. Spike bet the watcher didn't know that.

"Y-yeah, good. Great! Now get on the bed," Xander commanded. "I-I mean if that's okay?"

Spike laughed. "That's fine, luv."

"Good," Xander said relieved. "I want you to pinch your nipples."

Spike mock glared. Xander knew how much he hated/loved that. He gave them each a light pinch. "Happy?"

"We both know you can do better than that," Xander said as he attempted to cross his arms. "Do it again."

Spike did as he was told and used more strength. His eyes widened and his hips bucked up. "You bastard," he groaned out.

Xander grinned. "You love it, baby." He saw Spike trembling. "Running your hands down your stomach," he continued.

Spike swallowed hard as he ran his hands down his taut stomached. He stopped them at his waist and waited further instructions. His fingers drummed impatiently.

"Now… wrap your hand around that beautiful cock of yours." Xander sounded way too excited for someone who couldn't do any touching.

"Thought you'd never ask, Xan," Spike said as he wrapped his hand around his aching cock. He groaned when he gave it a squeeze.

"Stroke yourself ," Xander all buy purred. He walked around the bed and put his lips close to Spike's ear. "Stroke yourself for me, baby."

Spike groaned again he pretended that it was Xander's hand wrapped around him after eating ice cream. That had happened once or twice. Only this wasn't nearly as sticky. As Spike fondled himself Xander whispered in his ear.

"Love you, Spike. Always."

Spike closed his eyes and his head tilted back as he came. Xander's eye never left Spike's face. He loved watching him. After a few minutes Spike's eyes fluttered opened and he smiled at Xander. "Hey, pet."

"Hey," Xander said back. He watched as Spike brought his hand up and grimaced before wiping it on the covers. "What a waste," Xander complained.

Spike chuckled. "As soon as you're human again we'll have another go."

"Sounds good to me," Xander said. "Can we still do it with the costumes on?"

"Yes, I always had a thing for Aladdin," Spike confessed. 

Xander laughed. "I thought so. Out of every costume you pick a Disney character."

"What can I say, I like the fez," Spike joked and sat up. "Let's go watch a horror movie. I don't think ghosts sleep."

"Horror movie marathon!" Xander got excited. His night didn't turn out the way it was planned but it could have been a lot worse.

Willow was still going to pay.

The End


End file.
